Your Tears Will Dry
by FinnickandAnnie10218
Summary: Maybe I'm not worthless like the voices tell me. Maybe I'm here for a reason . Maybe, just maybe, my tears will dry. Maybe the tears will come back, but only because real life does not have a happily ever after like you have always dreamed. Annie only wanted a happily ever after but she may not get it but the words she lives by is your tears will dry. A modern twist on THG.
1. Chapter 1

"I tried to run! He grabbed me by the leg and tried to kill me! Please help me." I cry to a police officer. "Who is this man?" She asked. "My father." I say. "Where do you live, we will take him into custody." The woman said. "1934 Birch wood drive." I say. She tells someone my situation and top lice officers run out the door. Someone escorts me into a room. "What is your name?" She asks. "Annie, Annie Cresta." I say with tears streaming down my face.

I'm brought to another room with a police officer waiting in it. "You will be staying with the Odair family. They should take good care of you. There is a boy two years older than you and a girl two years younger than you. There is also their parents. The boy is Finnick and the girl is Breeze." The man informs me. "Okay." I say. "When your father is in custody you can get your things and I'll take you down there." The man says. "Thank you so much." I say.

I'm not really looking forward to living with Finnick because he's jokers but at leas I will be away from my abusive father.

Right now pretty much everything hurts. Including my heart. My father killed my mother but I was too afraid of him so I didn't tell anyone but now I think I'll be safe so I tell the man. He is a police officer so I think its the right thing to do. "Did your father do anything else?" The officer asks. "He killed my mother. He told me not to tell anyone or else he would hurt me badly, so I didn't tell anyone." I say crying.

"That is very useful information, thank you for telling me this. I,promise you will be safe now." The officer says. I nod my head. Something comes in from the radio. "Mrs Cresta, we have him in custody. Would you like to Get your things?" The officer asks. I nod my head. "Let's go." He says. We leave and go to my house, well my old house. I go under the stairs and open up a door. I live under the stairs, kind of like Harry Potter, which happens to be my favorite books. I like to pretend I save the world from Lord Voldemort and stuff just because its one of the few things that make me happy.

i get my few things. I have the Harry Potter books and a time turner necklace like the one from Harry Potter. My mom gave me it for my birthday before she died. It's almost all I have left of herSpoon I've gathered my few outfits and we leave. I'm driven to the Odair family's house and they are waiting outside. I hang my head because I'm a little shy and I'm just not feeling right. I'm sad and depressed happy a little happy.

"Hello!" Mrs. Odair says to me hugging me. "Hi." I say so that you can barely hear me. I shake hands with the rest of them. I walk into their large house. They live right by the beach. They give me a tour of the house. They show me my room. It's huge. Probably 10 times the size of under the stairs. My jaw drops. "It's not that big." Breeze says. "It is if you've lived under the stairs for most of your life." I say. "Kind of like Harry Potter, minus the whole magic and hogwarts thing." Finnick says. "Yeah, kind of." I say. "Tomorrow we can go shopping if yo would like, I notice you don't have much." Mrs. Odair says. "That would be nice. Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Odair." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I volunteer to help set the table. Little did I know that Finnick was going to volunteer as well. As I walk to the kitchen grabbing plates I notice a pain in my rib age. I touch it for a moment but push The pain aside. As I'm walking to the table I trip and land on Roy rib age first. I scream in pain. It hurts so bad.

Finnick comes over and holds out his hand. I take it and try to get up but I can't my ribcage hurts to much. "Ow." I stay rubbing the spot that hurts the most. "That fall couldn't have hurt you that bad. Something happened before." Finnick says. "no." I lie. Yesterday my dad beat me. Leaving me badly bruised on the rib age. I think it bruised my bone. "Stop lying, Annie. Show me it." He says. "No." I say sacredly. "Just show me it." Finnick says. "No!" I yell. Before I know it Finnick has lifted my shirt just so he can see where my rib cage is. No higher. "Oh my gosh Annie." Finnick says. I start to she'd tears seeing how bad it was. I think when I since I was already bruised and weak I may have broken some bones when I fell. Finnick picks up a phone. "Yes, There is a girl here with a badly bruised ribcage and possible broken bones." Finnick says.

Soon he puts down the phone. "The ambulance is coming." He says. I start crying harder. He tells the rest of his family. After around ten minutes the ambulance is finally here. They examine me and say I have to go to the hospital. I drive in the ambulance car with The Odair family right by my side. They must really care about me. When I get to the hospital I'm put to sleep. I have a dream.

It's weird because I'm sedated with medicine. My father is beating me with a a baseball bat and then he's arrested. Soon I'm in the Odair house. I'm kissing Finnick? No it can't be. But it is. I suddenly wake up. I'm lying in a hospital bed with bandages all around my torso.

I start hearing voices. "Die, kill yourself, your worthless.I hateful words keep coming from it. "No! Please stop!" I scream. Some doctors come in and sedate me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up I hear the voices again. I cry and put my hands up to my ears trying to block it out but it gets louder. It doesn't stop for a while. "Please, stop." I whisper. "Only if you do it." A voice says in my head. "Ok." I say. I reach out for my fork that I was given to eat with. I grab the fork. "I'm sorry." I say blinded with tears. "No." A familiar voice says and takes my fork away.

Finnick.

"Give it back! They won't stop!" I scream. He kneels down by my side. "Who won't stop?" He asks. "The voices." I whisper. "I'm afraid." I say. Suddenly the voices stop. They stop for quite a while. For the time it takes for my ribs to heal. I'm usually in bed all day and resting. The family comes in to check on me frequently. Sometimes they feed me even though I said I could do it myself.

8 weeks later

after 8 weeks we go shopping. Luckily school is only a few weeks in so I didn't miss much. We buy some clothes and some school supplies. We also buy things for my room like a new bed set and some books and such. In a week I will be going to school.

One week later.

"Wake up!" Mrs. Odair yells up to me. I jump out of bed, ready for my first day at high school. I change into a pair of jean shorts and tuck my muscle tank inside of it. Luckily I don't have many scars. since I didn't mess with my cuts the scars faded away fairly quickly. I brush my hair into a high ponytail and run down the stairs. "That was quick." Breeze says. "Yeah, I'm just really excited." I say.

I get a cup of almond milk because I refuse to drink normal milk. I also get a pancake. I scarf down the pancake and drink my milk in a matter of minutes. "Slow down." Finnick says. "You don't tell me what to do." I say laughing. He rolls his eyes. "It's not like its a ton of food." I say. "Fine." Finnick says laughing. "We have to leave in ten minutes."Finnick says. "Ok." I say.

We talk for a little bit. Soon we leave. Finnick drives Breeze to school and then we go. I get out of the car. There are so many people. "It'll be ok, I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Finnick says. I nod my head and we walk in. People give me weird looks while the girls swoon over Finnick. Finnick introduces me to his best friend Peeta. "See that girl." Finnick says pointing to a girl with brown hair in a side braid. I nod my head. "Her name is Katniss and Peeta has had a crush on her ever since kindergarten." He says laughing. I start laughing too.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Peeta asks. "Nothing." I say obviously lying.


End file.
